1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to inhibiting scale formation or precipitate formation in oil field flow lines and processing equipment exposed to fluids containing components that form scale or precipitates on surfaces of oil field flow lines and processing equipment.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to inhibiting scale formation or precipitate formation in oil field flow lines and processing equipment exposed to fluid containing components that form scale or precipitates on surfaces of oil field flow lines and processing equipment, especially in highly paraffinic crude oils, where the method and system include applying an electric field across the fluid flowing through a flow line, where the fluid includes a scale or precipitate inhibitor and where the fluid strength and the inhibitor concentration is sufficient to reduce or prevent scale or precipitant formation. In certain embodiments, the fluid can have a desired distribution of nucleated particles produced by controlling the electric field strength and the inhibitor concentration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical treatments have been used to control crystallization of waxes and to inhibit scale formation on flow lines and other oil field equipment that come in contact with fluids that include components that tend to form scale on surfaces of flow line and oil field equipment.
Many scale inhibitors have been disclosed, developed, introduced and proposed including those disclosed herein.
In addition, physical water treatments have also been disclosed. One such physical treatment utilized alternating electric fields to reduce scale formation by mass nucleation induced in a fluid due to the application across the fluid of an alternating electric field.
While chemical and physical methods for inhibiting scale have been disclosed, there mode of action are opposite. Thus, there is still a need in the art for compositions, methods and systems that inhibit scale formation in flow line and/or other oil field equipment by a combined treatment involving concurrent application of physical and chemical scale and precipitate inhibiting treatments.